


Hibernation

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [12]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrowverse Polycule, Batfrost, Batsnow, Caitlin Snow has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Deal With It, F/F, Fluff, Kaitlin - Freeform, Love Confessions, One Shot, Polyamorous Caitlin Snow, Polyamorous Kate Kane, Polyamorous Killer Frost, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, That's what I'm calling it now, Ussuri, after the ussuri tube-nosed bat, because it is the only bat that, biromantic Caitlin Snow, hibernates in snow, i nominate to call this ship;, kate x caitlin, lesbian Killer Frost, polycule, snowbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: Caitlin anxiously bit her lip. “Hey, did you maybe whisper something in my ear last night? Something… sweet and tender?”“No,” Kate lied. Loudly.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Patty Spivot (mentioned), Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow (mentioned), Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak (mentioned), Felicity Smoak/Caitlin Snow (mentioned), Kara Danvers/Kate Kane/Lena Luthor (mentioned), Kate Kane/Caitlin Snow, Kate Kane/Reagan (mentioned), Kate Kane/Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth (mentioned), Killer Frost & Kate Kane, Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Earth-2 Laurel Lance (mentioned), Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow (mentioned), Silver Banshee/Killer Frost/Livewire (mentioned)
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't been in the mood for more emotional/angsty stories lately and I'm finding fluff to be a wonderful experience... it's so cute you guys i mean read it it's so cute

The mugger grabbed Batwoman by the wrist and twisted her arm. She let out a grunt before she smashed her knee into his. He groaned in pain and in his brief confusion, Kate quickly twirled her arm around and dug her fingernails into his skin. He huffed, but Kate realized she saw the shiver of a smirk on his face. She only saw the pocket knife’s shimmer before she braced for the rush of blood that would follow once it was hilted into her stomach. Her breathing hitched as images of her family and polycule flooded her thoughts. Her body sputtered and she went to wildly swat at the man, in some too-little-too-late self defense tactic, but suddenly her fear vanished. In a flash, she saw her breath turn white in the air as the guy howled, practically piercing Kate’s ears. He fell to the ground and she realized a sharp blade of fucking  _ ice  _ was protruding from his chest.

_ “Oh, shush, pussy, it ain’t fatal.” _ Killer Frost said, her voice echoing over the alleyway as she stepped right on his gut. She glanced at Batwoman.  _ “It’ll hold him over ‘til the cops get here, though.” _

Kate held in the disappointment she got from not being the one to take him down. “The cops aren’t exactly on my side, remember? This is Gotham City, not Central.”

_ “We’ll book it when the coppers get here, alright? Chill out, Batsy. Have some fun, huh?” _ She gave the mugger a smug smile.

Kate sighed. “... How do you know it’s not fatal?”

_ “Three heads are better than two.”  _ Frost tapped her temple. “ _ She says hi, by the way.”  _

Batwoman thought over small talking in front of a criminal in her head. She figured no one would believe him anyways, and besides, most of Gotham already put two and two together; they just didn’t have the proof to prosecute her. She even had to ditch Gotham for a bit to throw them off her tracks, and hired this kid Ryan Wilder to run around as the Bat while she was gone. Originally, Ryan was supposed to hand back the mantle when the cops got off Kate’s tracks, but, hey, Gotham needs a lot more than one vigilante if they hope to clean up the streets. 

So, Kate went with it. “Guess we’re the brawns to our girlfriend’s brains, huh?”

Frost’s already pale eyes shimmered a teasing white.  _ “I played the part before you, Kathy.”  _

Kate pressed her boot on the thief’s gut beside Frost’s shoe, just for good measure. “I told you to stop calling me that.” 

_ “It’s not  _ my _ fault you have the same name.”  _

“You could just call me Kane.” 

_ “Yeah,” _ the breath from Frost’s sigh further fogged the space around them.  _ “But Kathy irks you more.” _

Kate flipped her off. “Love you, too.” 

Frost snickered,  _ “That’s gay.” _

“We’re lesbians.” 

_ “We’re not lesbians together!” _

“Well, I’m lesbians with Lin.” 

_ “Caity’s biromantic.”  _

“It was a joke, Frost.” 

_ “Leave that to me, kay? The whole ‘joke’ thing doesn’t go well with your whole stoic act.”  _

“You don’t go well with your… whole… stoic… act!” 

Frost glared at her, a dull smile tugging on her blue lips.  _ “Nice one.” _

“Shut up,” Kate growled. 

They both looked towards the streets when the screech of a siren sounded throughout Gotham’s badlands. 

_ “Saved by the bell.”  _ Frost stepped off him, and then stepped over him to Batwoman’s side. 

Kate followed the ice queen’s example. Together, they started walking off away from the red and blue lights. “Thanks for your help. I, uh, appreciate it.” 

Frost shrugged.  _ “You could’ve done it on your own.” _

“Eh,” Kate shook her head, trying to get the awkward twinge in her voice to fall away. “Everything’s better with friends.” 

Frost nodded, so Kate decided to ignore the way her eyes rolled when Batwoman wasn’t glancing at her.  _ “I’ve found beating the shit out of people is especially fun when you have friends.”  _

Kate chuckled. “You know, you are better at the whole joke thing than me.”

Frost looked her in the eyes.  _ “Deal’s done, then?” _

Kate realized she was probably itching to return to their dissociative headspace. She remembered how tired Caitlin would get after Frost went on a vigilante spree; Frost had to be waiting to let Cait deal with the body aches. “Yeah, we’re done for now, Killer.”

_ “Careful, furry, that’s what my girlfriends call me. Wouldn’t want anyone to think you like me.”  _

“First off, I don’t care what Silver Banshee and Livewire think about me. Second, we literally made out once.” 

_ “I’ve made out with a lot of people!”  _

“Yeah, I know, I hear Black Siren’s a very good kisser. Please stop talking about it.” 

_ “She prefers Felicity.” _

Kate was about to joke around, but she noticed Frost slowly turned her head forward, her eyes narrowing on nothingness and her eyebrows knitting. It was the face she made when Caitlin talked to her inside their head.  _ “Alright, the girlfriend’s taggin’ in. Says you two lovebats got reservations in about thirty, got it?” _

Kate nodded, and with that, Frost’s eyes turned back to darkness. For a moment longer, her hair stayed the same, but at her mocking  _ “night-night, Kathy,”  _ it darkened in spirals, one curl after the other, until the stark white was completely replaced by a head of ginger. The color returned to Caitlin Snow’s skin. Kate could almost count the freckles she could now make out on her girlfriend once again. 

Caitlin rubbed her eyes for a moment and then promptly stretched. She smiled brightly at the black-and-white woman. “Hey,” she breathed. 

“Good morning,” Kate joked.

Caitlin looked up at the night sky that brimmed with stars. “Come on, let’s get back to your place before anyone sees me in this outfit.” 

Kate hugged the doctor tightly and readied her grappling hook. “Can we make out when I get into civilian clothes?”

“Depends. I know superhero suits are easier to get on than they are to get off. Will getting out of that take the entire thirty minutes?”

Kate offered her a dramatic scoff. “... Probably.” 

Caitlin laughed. “Oh, you poor thing!”

Batwoman smiled down at her, and shot the rope into the sky. It hooked on a building’s roofside, and as the two whipped through the air, Caitlin pushed softly into her lips, mouthing, “one kiss.” Kate tugged her closer and their foreheads pressed together.

She tasted like funnel cake.

Kate finally managed to shed off her suit. After dinner, she walked Caitlin to her own apartment above The Hold Up, but was called off on Bat duty. Caitlin had tried to trigger out Frost, but DID didn’t always work like that, so Kate had gone without her. She felt better knowing her girlfriends were all safe in their own beds--nevermind that Caitlin was in Kate’s bed, Sophie was in Julia’s tonight, Lena had a late board meeting and Kara was patrolling as Supergirl, while Reagan had gotten stuck with the night shift--anyways. At least she knew where they all were. It lessened the tension in her shoulders; that way she could focus more on beating her opponents. She had learned that from Cait, Kara and Oliver Queen.

She quietly packed away the Batsuit, hiding it behind the trash bin inside the vanity in her bathroom per usual. She covered it in packages of razors she would probably never open, toothbrushes her sister Mary had flooded her with for some reason, and deodorant that smelled expired, if deodorant sticks even had expiration dates.

Kate quietly looked around the apartment. She hadn’t seen Caitlin anywhere when she came in, but made sure to be near silent as to not disturb her if she  _ was _ sleeping. She turned the corner, peering into her room. The light from the living room spilled in through the doorway a slight, but the ginger in her bed didn’t stir. Her back was to Kate and it looked like she’d stolen an old black shirt from Kate’s closet.

Kate smiled to herself. She turned off all the lights with a gentle  _ click _ and stalked toward the bed, trying to move as slowly as possible. She knew it took a lot to wake Caity, but she didn’t want to risk it. She lifted one leg on the bed first, then inched closer and pulled up the other. She scooched her bottom lower on the covers and fell her head back softly on the pillow Caitlin had claimed. 

As soon as Kate let herself breathe again, Caitlin immediately turned and dug her head under Kate’s arm. She opened her eyes, squinting in a half-asleep state, and offered a small smile. She sloppily kissed Kate’s chin and reburied one side of her face into Kate’s chest, letting her hands sprawl against Kate’s stomach. 

Kate hugged Caitlin’s shoulder with her arm. After Caitlin readjusted tiredly, she heard her breathing grow heavy and sluggish. Kate felt the silent wheeze of her nostrils hit her chest. Quietly, Kate’s free hand searched for one of Caitlin’s, and once she found the other woman’s warm fingers, she laced theirs together. Kate stared up at the ceiling before she kissed Caitlin’s forehead. She didn’t realize that that made Caitlin’s eyelids flutter half-open, so Kate whispered, “Goodnight, Lin.” 

Caitlin closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into her. “I love you,” she heard as she fell back into her dreams. 

Kate was already getting dressed when Caitlin yawned awake. She watched Kate pull a long black tee over her white tank top and shuffle into an even skinnier pair of jeans. Kate glanced at her and looked back to her wardrobe, then realized Lin’s eyes had been open. Turning to her, she blushed. Caitlin gave a tired shake of her hands, which Kate took as a wave. 

“So,” she said, “do I look hot or what?”

Caitlin moved her gaze up and down her girlfriend’s outfit. “The first one,” she decided. Kate smirked at the sleepiness that still crept in her voice. “I assume you have an equally hot date. Kara this time, right? All the way from right next door.”

“The town next to mine isn’t ‘ _ right next door,’  _ but yeah,” Kate agreed. “Damn, the schedule Lena and Iris made is really working out, huh?” 

“Mhm,” Caitlin nodded her head, a grin perching itself on her newly flushed face. Kate walked to the bed and pinned her hand beside Caitlin’s head, reaching down to kiss her. Caitlin’s palms pulled on her face, spiralling the kiss deeper. Kate breathed into the woman under her earnestly. As Caitlin’s grip fell from her, Kate pushed herself backwards. Caitlin sucked on her lip for a moment longer before she surrendered.

“Good morning to you, too,” Kate laughed. “You’re in a good mood.”

“I am.” Caitlin looked up at her with a type of expression that seemed to mumble sweet nothings. She anxiously bit her lip. “Hey, did you maybe whisper something in my ear last night? Something… sweet and tender?” 

Kate pulled away. She awkwardly turned her back to Caitlin, then looked at her over her shoulder and whipped her surprised gaze to the floor.

“No,” she lied. Loudly.

“... Oh,” Caitlin said. Kate hated how small she sounded, and instinctively sat down on the bed again. Their eyes awkwardly flickered to one another’s. 

Caitlin stared at her curiously. Batwoman couldn’t bring herself to look her in the eye for too long. 

She sighed. “... Y-yeah, fine, alright. Uh, I know we haven’t had that talk yet, but we--” Kate shook her head and pinched the start of her nose in embarrassment. She put her hands on the edge of the bed, cruelly gripping the blankets, and after another moment of glaring at nothingness, Kate returned Caitlin’s stare. 

“We’ve been dating for a while now. You’re friends with Sophie, Julia, Reagan, Kara, and Lena, I get along with Frost, Ronnie, Cisco, Patty, Felicity, all the metamours. We’re a good team. I… I don’t care that you live, what, 600 miles away in Central City? We work, Lin. You know it, I know it, so why make a big deal out of it?”

She took a gulp of air. “Uh, I guess the stupid cheesy thing I’m trying to say is,” Kate reached at to take Caitlin’s hand, “... I love you, Lin.” 

Caitlin’s smile returned as she quickly crashed their lips together. This time, Cait tasted like last night’s mai tais, and smelled like hot dust from Kate’s stolen shirt.

“I love you, too, Kate.”

**Author's Note:**

> told ya
> 
> I realize that it's not in justify alignment like normal but i forgot to justify it before doing the indents (if anyone knows how to make it automatically do the indents please let me know) and doing it now will fuck up the order. I'll fix it tomorrow cuz it's 7:45 am rn and i haven't slept yet i should really stop using fanfiction as fuel for my insomnia anyways good night nerds


End file.
